


Pu'ali 'a'ole kame'e

by leupagus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kame'e," the way I wish I'd been able to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pu'ali 'a'ole kame'e

**Author's Note:**

> The third episode of the second season left a really sour taste in my mouth; I've loved this show for its ridiculous plots and unrealistic action sequences from day one, but it was the bizarre characterizations that prompted me to try this.
> 
> Also - and this is a weird, arrogant, asshole thing to say, I'm aware - the fourth wall has gotten thinner and thinner, with Daniel Dae Kim and Peter Lenkov, among others, having twitter accounts and interacting with fans through that medium. I really, really don't want this script getting tweeted or anything to anyone connected with H50; it is difficult but not impossible to find my real-life name through my handle, and network studios have an ugly reputation with regards to transformative works.

  
              TEASER  
  
  
  
              EXT. HAWAIIAN JUNGLE - DAY  
  
              Two high school students are crashing through the  
              undergrowth, carrying huge backpacks; the one in the lead  
              (KAYLA, 16) is looking around, obviously searching for  
              something.  
  
                                  KAYLA  
                        Look!  
  
              She points - a couple of birds hop along the branches. Kayla  
              pulls a high-powered camera out of her bag. Her classmate  
              JAKE, 16,  sits down on a nearby stump with a groan. Kayla  
              focuses her camera in on the bird.  
  
                                  KAYLA  
                        It's... an akukane.  
  
              She sounds disappointed. Jake takes a piece of paper out of  
              his pocket and looks down the list - it's all in Hawaiian, a  
              list of birds, flowers, and animals. "Akukane" has already  
              been crossed off with a bright pink pen. In fact, most of the  
              names have been crossed off.  
  
                                  JAKE  
                        We're never going to find the  
                        alauwahio. No one's seen one in  
                        twenty-five years.  
  
                                  KAYLA  
                        So we'll get extra credit!  
  
              Jake groans again and heaves himself to his feet.  
  
                                  JAKE  
                        This is the problem with you, you  
                        know that?  
  
              Kayla just grins and takes off down the path, when suddenly  
              it starts raining, HARD. Jake pulls out his rain jacket and,  
              seeing Kayla having trouble with hers, uses his jacket to  
              cover them both.  
  
                                  KAYLA  
                        Thanks.  
  
              But instead of getting into her own jacket, she uses it to  
              wrap up the GPS and camera. Jake shakes his head.  
  
                                  JAKE  
                        Come on, let's get under some  
                        cover.  
  
              They walk as fast as they can, deeper into the jungle.  
  
  
  
              EXT. JUNGLE - GARCIA'S CAMPSITE - DAY  
  
              Kayla and Jake come across a tent and campsight. There's no  
              one around, and Kayla ducks down to open the tent -   
  
              And there's a DEAD BODY, staring sightlessly up at them. Both  
              kids look like they're about to be sick.  
  
                                                         SMASH CUT TO:  
  
  
  
              THEME SONG  
  
              END OF TEASER  
  
              ***  
  
              ACT ONE  
  
  
  
              EXT. OUTDOOR FIRING RANGE - DAY  
  
              Steve is lying down on a ridge, taking careful aim at a  
              target hundreds of yards away with a high-powered sniper  
              rifle. Joe is spotting for him with a scope.  
  
                                  JOE  
                        Now remember your training.  
                            (beat)  
                        But don't forget, this is supposed  
                        to be fun.  
                            (beat)  
                        We're just having a friendly wager.  
  
              Steve is getting steadily more aggravated. Finally, he snaps:  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        I'm not above shooting you.  
  
                                  JOE  
                        That's no way to talk to a superior  
                        officer, son.  
  
              Steve grins and squeezes off three rounds, pausing to reload  
              in between each shot. Joe checks through his scope; we see  
              the shots are clustered center-mass, right where they're  
              supposed to be.  
  
                                  JOE  
                        Missed.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        You're a terrible liar.  
  
              Joe gives Steve a look.  
  
                                  STEVE (CONT'D)  
                        ... sir.  
  
              Steve gets to his feet, hefts the rifle.  
  
                                  JOE  
                        That's a great weapon.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        It hasn't seen a lot of action  
                        since I've been home.  
  
                                  JOE  
                        I'm glad you're calling this place  
                        your home. I can recall times when  
                        you weren't so grounded.  
  
              Steve offers the gun to Joe.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        You want to try it?  
  
              Joe takes the gun and lies down; Steve takes his position  
              behind the scope. Joe aims carefully and fires once, twice,  
              three times.  
  
              Steve checks - three shots, all through the target's crotch.  
              He blinks.  
  
                                  JOE  
                        Don't be too impressed. I was  
                        aiming for his head.  
  
  
  
              EXT. FIRING RANGE PARKING LOT - DAY  
  
              Steve and Joe put their bagged weapons in the back of Steve's  
              truck; Steve pulls out a six-pack and twists off the cap of  
              one bottle, offering it to Joe. Joe takes it.  
  
                                  JOE  
                        Where's Kono? I thought you said  
                        she was better at sniper work than  
                        you.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        I called her. She didn't pick up.  
  
              Steve opens his own beer and takes a swig. He clearly doesn't  
              want to talk about it. Joe moves to speak - and his phone  
              rings.  
  
                                  JOE  
                            (answering)  
                        Joe White... when?... Oh, God. Has  
                        someone called his wife?... All  
                        right, be there in ten.  
  
              He hangs up, dumps the remainder of his beer on the ground.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        What's wrong?  
  
                                  JOE  
                        Can you give me a ride to the  
                        Coroner's office? Not quite sure  
                        where it is.  
  
                                                               CUT TO:  
  
  
  
              INT. MORGUE VIEWING ROOM - DAY  
  
              Max is pulling back the white sheet to reveal our dead camper  
              from the teaser. There's a bullet wound clearly visible on  
              the side of his head, and a large military tattoo on his  
              shoulder. Pull back to reveal MARISSA GARCIA, 28, holding  
              tightly to her composure. She nods and Max replaces  
              the sheet.  
  
                                  MAX  
                        Would you... like a moment?  
  
              Another nod. She doesn't take her eyes off the corpse.  
  
  
  
              INT. MORGUE ANTECHAMBER - DAY  
  
              Joe and Steve come in and see Max and Marissa through the  
              large window. Without a word Joe goes into the morgue viewing  
              room.   
  
              Steve watches as Joe reaches Marissa, who sees him and  
              cracks, crying silently into his shoulder. Joe pulls  
              Marissa's gaze away from the body of her husband and says  
              something that we can't hear. Marissa straightens up, offers  
              a weak smile. Steve watches all of this with a stone-faced  
              expression.  
  
              Danny strides in.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                            (surprised)  
                        It's your day off, this isn't a  
                        case or anything--  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        Steven, a Navy SEAL just offed  
                        himself, no disrespect. Maybe it's  
                        not a case, but you called,  
                        I answered.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        I called, you answered?  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        Partnership, babe. Plus, _I_ called  
                        the new kid, made her drive us  
                        down here.  
  
              Right on cue, Lori comes in, looking a little flustered.  
  
                                  LORI  
                        That Camaro handles like a dump  
                        truck.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        Hey, don't dis my car. It is a joy  
                        and a privilege to drive that car.  
  
                                  LORI  
                        "Dis"?  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        I'm usually the one driving it,  
                        anyway.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        Yeah, not because you ask politely,  
                        it's because you stole my spare set  
                        of keys and you keep "accidentally"  
                        breaking the seat adjustment so  
                        only your stork legs can reach the--  
  
              Joe comes out of the viewing room; everyone shuts up.  
  
                                  JOE  
                        Steve, can I talk to you?  
  
                                                               CUT TO:  
  
  
  
              EXT. IOLANI PALACE - DAY  
  
              Steve and Joe walk out.  
  
                                  JOE  
                        Steve, I need to ask you a favor.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Whatever you need.  
  
                                  JOE  
                        The coroner says it was suicide.  
                        I'm - I'm not buying it.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Joe, you know better than anyone  
                        the rate of suicide the Navy's  
                        dealing with these days. Especially  
                        the elite forces. We've got people  
                        coming back from months of front  
                        line action, multiple tours,  
                        nothing to help them readjust to  
                        civilian life--  
  
                                  JOE  
                        Hey, you turned out okay.  
  
              Steve smiles briefly; yeah, he did.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        What I'm saying is, he just came  
                        back after three tours. Three tours  
                        - that's going to mess up the best  
                        man you've ever met.  
  
                                  JOE  
                        Look, I know you think I'm crazy,  
                        but I'm asking you. Dig deeper for  
                        me.  
  
              Steve takes this in.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        I'll talk to the M.E., okay?  
  
                                  JOE  
                        Thanks.  
  
                                                               CUT TO:  
  
  
  
              INT. MEDICAL EXAMINER'S OFFICE - DAY  
  
              Steve examines Max's wall of pickles, all preserved in  
              specimen jars. Max looks over   
the report.   
  
  
                                  MAX  
                        It appears to be a very  
                        straightforward suicide, Commander.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Max.  
  
                                  MAX  
                            (correcting himself)  
                         _Steve_. Yes. But there is no obvious  
                        evidence that there was anyone else  
                        at the scene, no other fingerprints  
                        on the gun.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Well, does the trajectory match?  
                        What about the GSR, or - I don't  
                        know, time of death? I'm just  
                        looking for things that don't fit.  
  
              Max mulls this over.  
  
                                  MAX  
                        Am I to understand that your  
                        interest in this case is of a  
                        personal rather than strictly  
                        professional nature?  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Something like that. Look, the guy  
                        who was in here, Commander White?  
                        He was this guy's commanding  
                        officer. And mine. He doesn't think  
                        a suicide makes sense.  
  
                                  MAX  
                            (reprovingly)  
                        A suicide rarely does, Commander.  
                            (beat)  
                        Are you asking a favor or issuing  
                        an order?  
  
                                  STEVE  
                            (torn, but he's got to be  
                             honest)  
                        Asking a favor.  
  
              Max nods.  
  
                                  MAX  
                        This report was signed off by _my_  
                        "commanding officer"  
                            (he's pleased with his  
                             parallel)  
                        And that means reopening it  
                        requires a bit of subterfuge. I may  
                        have something later.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Thanks, Max.  
  
                                                               CUT TO:  
  
  
  
              INT. IOLANI PALACE - FIVE-0 HQ - DAY  
  
              Steve and Joe come in; Lori is already working at the Surface  
              Table.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Where's Danny?  
  
                                  LORI  
                        Picking his daughter up from  
                        school. He said he'd be back in an  
                        hour.  
                            (noticing Joe)  
                        Hi there.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Lori, this is Lt. Commander Joe  
                        White.  
  
                                  LORI  
                            (shaking hands)  
                        Yeah, I saw you at the morgue. I'm  
                        very sorry about Petty Officer  
                        Garcia.  
  
                                  JOE  
                        Thanks. So you're the babysitter  
                        this guy's been talking about?  
  
              Joe indicates Steve, who looks away, embarrassed. Lori grins.  
  
                                  LORI  
                        That's right. Complete with bad pay  
                        and a bunch of kids who hate me.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Nobody here is a kid.  
  
                                  LORI  
                        You just all hate me, is that it?  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        I didn't say that. I happen to  
                        think you're a--  
  
                                  JOE  
                            (interrupting)  
                        Welcome addition to the team. It's  
                        a pleasure to meet you.  
  
                                  LORI  
                            (to Steve)  
                        I take it you're looking into this  
                        suicide?  
  
                                  STEVE

                            (hedging)   
  
                        Making a couple of inquiries.  
  
                                  LORI  
                        And I take it you haven't called  
                        the Governor to let him know you  
                        were using his task force and  
                        resources to do it?  
  
              Steve and Joe exchange a look - busted.  
  
                                  LORI  
                        Because when I spoke to him a few  
                        minutes ago and explained that the  
                        mismanagement of such a high  
                        profile death deserves Five-0's  
                        scrutiny, especially in light of  
                        the team leader's connection to the  
                        SEALs, he was a little surprised  
                        you hadn't called him right away.  
                        But I assured him you _would_ , as  
                        soon as you had any reason to  
                        believe this case should be  
                        classified as a homicide.  
  
              She smiles blandly as Steve and Joe react.  
  
                                  JOE  
                        You must've been a hell of a  
                        babysitter.  
  
                                  LORI  
                        Kept getting fired. I never stopped  
                        the kids from stuffing their faces  
                        full of ice cream and cookies.  
  
              Just then Max comes in, in a trenchcoat, fedora, and  
              sunglasses, carrying a thick folder.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Hey there, Inspector Gadget, what's  
                        with the disguise?  
  
              Max looks confused.  
  
                                  MAX  
                        Inspector who?  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Never mind. Did you find something?  
  
                                  MAX  
                            (pleased)  
                        Indeed, I have found something.  
  
              He brings out a USB drive with a flourish and plugs it into  
              the Surface Table.  
  
                                  MAX (CONT'D)  
                        I have carefully studied all  
                        available evidence, and I have  
                        discovered subtle discrepancies  
                        between the blood spatter and GSR  
                        residue evidence that would be  
                        present in a suicide. The bullet  
                        entered at a point inconsistent  
                        with the typical placement of a  
                        self-inflicted wound.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        So you're saying--?  
  
                                  MAX  
                        I feel confident in reclassifying  
                        this as a homicide.  
  
              Joe, Steve, and Lori react to this news. Max pulls up another  
              screen.  
  
                                  MAX  
                        One reason that my supervisor  
                        thought this was a homicide is that  
                        there was only one set of  
                        fingerprints found in the tent and  
                        on the gun.  
  
                                  LORI  
                        Maybe our killer wiped his prints  
                        after shooting Garcia?  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Yeah, but - Max, how close was the  
                        gun when it was fired?  
  
                                  MAX  
                        Less than five centimeters, based  
                        on the skull fragmentation and  
                        blood--  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Okay, so the killer got up close  
                        and personal.  
  
              Max looks annoyed.  
  
                                  MAX  
                        That's what I just _said_.  
  
                                  JOE  
                        It's hard to get up close and  
                        personal with a Navy SEAL.  
  
                                  LORI  
                        Unless he was incapacitated in some  
                        way. Drugs, or a gas - he was found  
                        in his tent, right?  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Max, run a tox report on Garcia--  
  
                                  MAX  
                        I've already requested one. The  
                        case has been--  
                            (he takes off his glasses  
                             and puts on his shades,  
                             Horatio-Cane-style)  
                        --reopened.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                            (biting back a smile)  
                        You're the best, Max.  
  
                                  MAX  
                        I know.  
  
              Max leaves. Steve approaches the screens that are still up,  
              displaying the pictures of Garcia's dead body and the crime  
              scene.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                            (to Joe)  
                        You know what this means?  
  
              Joe opens his mouth, but Lori's faster.  
  
                                  LORI  
                        It means you better go call the  
                        Governor.  
  
              END OF ACT ONE  
  
              ***  
  
              ACT TWO  
  
  
  
              EXT. JUNGLE - GARCIA'S CAMPSITE - DAY  
  
              Chin and Steve, with backpacks and GPS, are hiking up toward  
              the site. There's still crime scene tape up on the nearby  
              trees.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        Good thing HPD marked the GPS  
                        coordinates - we'd have never found  
                        this place otherwise.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        SEALs are trained to find sites  
                        that offer maximum defensive  
                        capability. Plus, this place  
                        would've given Garcia a good view  
                        of his surroundings.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        So whoever came for him, he  
                        would've seen them coming. So maybe  
                        we're looking for a friend?  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Or a loved one. Danny and Lori are  
                        going to interview Mrs. Garcia.  
  
              Chin crouches down next to the fire pit, pulling on gloves.  
              He fishes out an empty bottle of Jack Daniels - and a  
              sandwich bag full of joints.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        Or maybe Garcia wasn't exactly at  
                        his best.  
  
              Steve lets out a low whistle. He slips on a pair of gloves  
              and takes the baggie, holding it up.  
  
                                  CHIN HO (CONT'D)  
                        I wouldn't have figured SEALs were  
                        much in to recreational drug use.  
  
              Steve just smiles, puts the baggie into an evidence bag. Chin  
              hands him the bottle and Steve opens it, sniffs.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Can't smell anything - we'll  
                        send it to Charlie at the lab, see  
                        if he can find something.  
  
              Chin nods and bags it. Steve starts looking around the site,  
              frustrated that he's not seeing anything.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        If our killer was here, I can't  
                        find any traces.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        The HPD wasn't treating this as a  
                        crime scene when they came up for  
                        the body - any footprints we find  
                        are going to be hard to run down.   
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Okay, but HPD came up the main  
                        path, right? And the kids who found  
                        him -  
  
              Steve walks over to the side of the campground, where Kayla  
              and Jake burst into the campsite in the teaser. He finds  
              plenty of broken twigs and big, obvious footprints.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        - they came in over here.  
  
              He looks around some more, and finds a smear of red clay dirt  
              against the bottom of a tree, as if someone had scraped off  
              their boots.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Chin, look.  
  
              Chin comes up, frowns.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        What?  
  
              Steve stares at him - how can he not see it?  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        The red clay dirt. That's not from  
                        around this area. It'd have to be  
                        lower elevation.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        So is that our victim, or our  
                        killer?  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Not sure.  
  
              He sees subtle indications in the foliage, indicating someone  
              came into the campsite from an entirely different direction.  
  
                                  STEVE (CONT'D)  
                        One way to find out.  
  
              He hefts his backpack and starts off offscreen. Chin sighs  
              and pulls out an oversized military-grade phone.  
  
                                                               CUT TO:  
  
  
  
              EXT. GARCIA RESIDENCE - DAY  
  
              Danny and Lori are walking up toward the door. Danny's phone  
              rings.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                            (answering)  
                        Williams.  
  
              INTERCUT between Chin and Danny:  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        It's Chin. Steve and I are at the  
                        campsite, we're following a trail.  
                        Are you at the Garcias' yet?  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        Just outside, about to interview  
                        her.  
  
                                  LORI  
                            (to Danny)  
                        Did they find anything at the  
                        campsite?  
  
                                  DANNY  
                            (to Lori)  
                        What do you think I'm asking him?  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        You want me to call back later?  
  
              Danny and Lori shut up.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        We found an empty bottle of Jack  
                        and a pretty hefty bag of pot.  
                        Might be worth asking Mrs. Garcia  
                        if he had a drug problem.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        Will do. How are you and Natty  
                        Bumpo doing out there?  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        Let's just say I understand why  
                        your "knee is acting up."  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        Sucker.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        If he starts sniffing the breeze to  
                        follow this trail, I'm leaving.  
  
                                  STEVE (O.S.)  
                        I heard that!  
  
              Chin hangs up and follows Steve.  
  
                                                               CUT TO:  
  
  
  
              INT. GARCIA RESIDENCE - DAY  
  
              Danny and Lori stand awkwardly in Marissa's kitchen.  
              Marissa cleans up; she opens the oven instead of the  
              dishwasher, then slams it closed, frustrated.  
  
                                  MARISSA  
                        These military housing units all  
                        look the same. I've lived in seven  
                        different places in the last three  
                        years.  
  
              She dumps the plates into the sink.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        I'm sorry to ask this, but our  
                        colleagues found a bag of marijuana  
                        at Clay's campsite. Do you know if  
                        he was a regular user?  
  
                                  MARISSA  
                        You found pot? Uh, yeah, we used to  
                        do a little, back in the day, but  
                        neither of us have smoked in  
                        years. Are you sure it was his?  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        Apparently there was quite a bit.  
  
                                  MARISSA  
                        I don't know what to tell you. I  
                        haven't seen much of him lately - I   
                        moved down here about three weeks  
                        ago, when he got transferred. And  
                        he was heading out again in a  
                        couple days. I've been working my  
                        new job - not exactly a lot of  
                        quality time. Maybe he started  
                        smoking, I don't know.  
  
                                  LORI  
                        It sounds like things weren't going  
                        so well.  
  
              Marissa takes a deep breath.  
  
                                  MARISSA  
                        It's hard to be close to someone   
                        when their whole life is classified.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        But you knew who he was before you  
                        married him, didn't you?  
  
                                  MARISSA  
                        You _can't_ know who those people  
                        are. Not really.  
  
                                  LORI  
                        You sound angry at him.  
  
                                  MARISSA  
                        I _am_. I was. I missed him so much  
                        when he wasn't here and then he'd  
                        come home and... somehow that was  
                        even worse. The truth is, I wasn't  
                        in love with him anymore. Maybe I  
                        was never in love with who he  
                        really was.  
  
              This hits Danny right between the eyes. Lori glances over at  
              him, then takes over the questioning.  
  
                                  LORI  
                        Was there anyone else?  
  
              This doesn't make Marissa angry, just tired.  
  
                                  MARISSA  
                        Clay wanted there to be. He thought  
                        I was sleeping with my new boss. Maybe  
                        it would've been easier on him if I  
                        had been.  
  
                                  LORI  
                        Why do you say that?  
  
                                  DANNY  
                            (realizing)  
                        You were getting a divorce.  
  
                                  MARISSA  
                        I gave him the papers the day  
                        before yesterday.  
  
                                                               CUT TO:

             I/E. DANNY'S CAMARO - DAY  
  
              Lori drives, looking uncomfortable. Danny's got a lapful of  
              photos and documents - Garcia's file. He's also got Marissa's  
              copy of the divorce papers.  
  
                                  LORI  
                        Why am I driving again?  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        Because I want to look over this,  
                        and it's a nice change, riding  
                        shotgun with someone who doesn't  
                        corner on two wheels.  
  
              He examines the divorce papers.  
  
                                  DANNY (CONT'D)  
                        "Complaint for Divorce." You've got  
                        to love that, like it's something  
                        where you forgot to take out the  
                        trash.  
  
              Lori glances over at him.  
  
                                  LORI  
                        When did yours get finalized?  
  
              Danny takes a second to catch up - she's asking him when _he_  
              got divorced.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        Two years ago. But you knew that,  
                        right? I mean, Homeland Security.  
                        I'm betting you know my custody  
                        agreement better than I do.  
  
                                  LORI  
                        Does that bother you?  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        Little bit. Only because you're  
                        able to get more dirt on me than I  
                        am on you. Makes the playing field  
                        a little uneven.  
  
                                  LORI  
                        More dirt on you because I have  
                        more access, or more dirt because  
                        you've done worse things?  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        You have a habit of having  
                        conversations where all you do is  
                        ask questions.  
  
                                  LORI  
                            (deliberately needling)  
                        Would you like me to stop doing  
                        that?  
  
              Danny laughs - liking her in spite of himself.  
  
                                  LORI (CONT'D)  
                        I was engaged, once. Got to the day  
                        before the wedding when my fiance  
                        called it off. He was head over  
                        heels in love with his secretary.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        Wow.  
  
                                  LORI  
                        We were supposed to go to Cancun  
                        for our honeymoon. I went, by  
                        myself, and spent the whole week  
                        getting thrown out of bars.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        In Cancun?  
  
              Lori nods.  
  
                                  DANNY (CONT'D)  
                        You're a woman of hidden depths.  
  
                                  LORI  
                        When I got back, I set my wedding  
                        dress on fire on his doorstep.  
                            (beat)  
                        And I may have mailed some dog crap  
                        to his office. Which is,  
                        technically, a federal offense. My  
                        boss at the time made it go away.  
                        She felt sorry for me.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        Not that I don't like the story,  
                        but why are you telling me all  
                        this?  
  
                                  LORI  
                        Playing field's a little more even  
                        now.  
  
                                                               CUT TO:  
  
  
  
              EXT. JUNGLE - DAY  
  
              Steve and Chin are hiking down the mountain; every so often  
              Steve stops and examines evidence of someone disturbing the  
              underbrush.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Tell you one thing, whoever this  
                        was, he was well-trained. The  
                        trail's almost invisible.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        So it's our SEAL?  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Maybe.  
  
              They continue on.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        I've been trying to call Kono.  
                        She's not picking up.  
  
              Steve keeps walking.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        You know better than anybody what  
                        the IA can do to somebody's  
                        headspace.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                            (testy)  
                        You think she's just acting out? She's not  
                        a fifteen-year-old, Steve, she's our partner.  
  
              Steve stops, rounds on Chin.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        What do you want, Chin? She won't  
                        talk to anybody - she won't talk to  
                         _us_!  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        Maybe she's waiting for somebody  
                         _else_ to talk, instead.  
  
              And this is the huge, unspoken problem - the thing that's  
              sticking in Chin's throat.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        I tried, Chin -  
                            (off Chin's disbelieving  
                             look)  
                        I did! The night that scumbag took  
                        Kono's badge away, I went to her  
                        place and I told her I was turning  
                        myself in.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        And yet here you are.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        She told me I couldn't. She said if  
                        I trusted her, if I believed in  
                        her, I'd keep my mouth shut.  
  
              Chin is floored by this.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        What are you saying?  
  
              Steve takes a deep breath.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        I'm saying I trust her.  
  
              Chin mulls this over, then nods, once. Tension that's been  
              building for weeks disappates. Just then, Chin looks up and  
              notices -  
  
  
  
              EXT. JUNGLE - DOPE FIELD - DAY  
  
              Steve and Chin walk through a huge crop of marijuana.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        There's got to be a couple million  
                        in plants here.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        I catch you pocketing any of this,  
                        we're going to have words.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                            (wounded innocence)  
                        Who, me? So Garcia goes hiking  
                        through this area, finds this  
                        little operation.  
  
              He notices a camera mounted high up on a tree.  
  
                                  STEVE (CONT'D)  
                        Security camera, looks like a  
                        wireless feed.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        Transmitter can't be too far away.  
                        So you think whoever's behind this  
                        can see us right now?  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        I'm counting on it.  
  
                                                               CUT TO:  
  
  
  
              INT. DOPE GROWER SHACK - DAY  
  
              On a video feed, we see Chin and Steve cutting down marijuana  
              plants. Three DOPE GROWERS watch them for a few moments  
              before heading out.  
  
                                                               CUT TO:  
  
  
  
              EXT. JUNGLE - ROAD - MOMENTS LATER  
  
              The growers are barrelling down the road in their Jeep.  
  
              We glimpse Steve on the edge of the road; he tosses out a few  
              caltrops just a few yards ahead of the car.  
  
              The front tires burst and the Jeep skids to a stop, inches  
              away from where Chin's stepped out into the road with his  
              shotgun raised.  
  
              The driver is dazed but the two other thugs take aim at Chin with  
              their rifles. Just then, BAM - Steve is in the bed of the  
              Jeep, knocking the first thug out with one hit and quickly  
              disarming the second.  
  
              The driver, recovering, reaches for his rifles in the  
              passenger seat, but Steve stomps a heavy boot on the barrel.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Don't try it.  
  
              Chin comes walking up, getting his handcuffs out.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        Do I want to know why you just  
                         _happened_ to have a couple of  
                        caltrops in your bag?  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        I was a boyscout, Chin. You know  
                        their motto.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        "Be prepared."  
  
              END ACT TWO  
  
              ***  
  
              ACT THREE  
  
  
  
              INT. IOLANI PALACE - FIVE-0 HQ - INTERROGATION ROOM - DAY  
  
              Steve and Chin are circling the driver - KETANO MORRIS, 30,  
              the kind of guy who thinks a Todd Palin goatee is the last  
              word in fashionable facial hair - cuffed to a chair.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Sorry about your car.  
  
                                  KETANO  
                        Don't sweat it. To be honest, I'm  
                        more irritated about my grove.  
  
              He's relaxed, friendly.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        Sorry about that, too.  
  
                                  KETANO  
                        Listen, this little polite cop  
                        routine is nice, but you're making  
                        me dizzy, so how about I just ask  
                        for my lawyer, now?  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        That's your right, and I respect  
                        that.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        And let's face it, you're going to  
                        need a good one. The pot grove  
                        might get you a few years, but  
                        murder? That'll set you back a  
                        lifetime.  
  
              All that geniality vanishes - Ketano all but leaps out of the  
              chair.  
  
                                  KETANO  
                        Murder? Who'd I _murder_?  
  
              Steve pulls a picture of Garcia out of the file in his hands,  
              thrusts it into Ketano's face.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Remember him? He was hiking around  
                        your little grove yesterday, so you  
                        killed him and made it look like a  
                        suicide.  
  
                                  KETANO  
                        What are you talking about - look,  
                        yeah, that guy wandered in  
                        yesterday, but we didn't touch him.  
                        He was alive when he hiked out,  
                        okay?  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        You pulled a gun on my partner out  
                        there. You expect me to believe you  
                        just let some guy walk away after  
                        he found your place?  
  
                                  KETANO  
                            (impatiently)  
                        They shoot _blanks_. We use them more  
                        on the wild boar, scare them off.  
                        Scare the occasional nosy hiker,  
                        too, but your boy there--  
                            (nods to the photo)  
                        He was cool. We gave him a free  
                        sample, he said he'd keep his mouth  
                        shut.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        A free sample?  
  
                                  KETANO  
                        Yeah, bag full of joints. It's  
                        known in the business as  
                        "incentivizing." Pretty effective,  
                        let me tell you.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Did you incentivize anybody else  
                        yesterday?  
  
                                  KETANO  
                        Nah. We caught some other guy on  
                        the cameras, but we couldn't find  
                        him.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        What'd he look like?  
  
                                  KETANO  
                        See for yourself. The cameras save for  
                        forty-eight hours - he's probably  
                        still on there.  
                            (beat)  
                        So, do I get time off for  
                        cooperating or what?  
  
  
  
              INT. HPD CRIME LAB - DAY  
  
              Charlie is working at a table; Danny comes through the door.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        Yo, Charlie - you get the results  
                        back from that bottle of booze we  
                        sent you?  
  
                                  CHARLIE  
                            (pointed)  
                        The bottle you sent me less than an  
                        hour ago?  
  
              But he pulls a file off the table and hands it to Danny.  
  
                                  CHARLIE (CONT'D)  
                        You're lucky I'm such a nice guy.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                            (grinning)  
                        Lucky you've got a crush on  
                        Kono--  
  
              Danny breaks off, reality rearing its ugly head. Charlie  
              looks uncomfortable.  
  
                                  CHARLIE  
                        Is she - how is she?  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                            (stoic)  
                        She's fine. Internal Affairs, it's -  
                        she's good.  
  
              Danny waggles the file.  
  
                                  CHIN HO (CONT'D)  
                        Thanks for this. Anything  
                        noteworthy?  
  
                                  CHARLIE  
                        I'd say so.  
  
                                                               CUT TO:  
  
  
  
              INT. IOLANI PALACE - FIVE-0 HQ - DAY  
  
              Chin, Steve and Danny are reviewing the new information that  
              Danny's brought back.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        Nothing out of the ordinary in the  
                        bottle or the joints - other than  
                        what Charlie describes as "high  
                        quality pakalolo."  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        So nothing that explains how he was  
                        incapacitated, great.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        I didn't say that - did I say that?  
                        Maybe if you let me finish--  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Maybe if you didn't sit there  
                        drawing everything out for an hour--  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        Kids, don't make me ground you.  
  
              Steve and Danny subside, grumbling slightly.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        Charlie found traces of ketamine in  
                        the lining of the tent, and there's  
                        a small hole in one corner. So it's  
                        looking like the killer pumped in  
                        ketamine gas when Garcia was in  
                        there - that's how he knocked him  
                        out.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Yeah, but Garcia was a SEAL--  
  
              Danny and Chin exchange a look.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        Okay, look, I know you're an expert  
                        in what Navy SEALs do, but let me  
                        tell you something, I'm an expert  
                        in what guys looking down the  
                        barrel of a divorce do. He'd drunk  
                        an entire bottle of booze - I've  
                        seen you get a little sleepy after  
                        three beers, so I'm guessing Garcia  
                        wasn't at his best.  
  
              Steve doesn't like this, but he nods - it's as good an  
              explanation as any.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        Lori's going through the footage  
                        our friendly neighborhood growers  
                        have provided us. Hopefully we'll  
                        catch a glimpse of our killer.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        We might not need the photo op.  
                        Charlie dusted for prints - found  
                        two sets. One belonging to our vic,  
                        the other to a Nick Drayton.  
  
              Danny tries pulling up a file on the Surface Table, but is  
              stymied by the technology.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        I swear to God, this thing has it  
                        in for me.  
  
              Chin reaches over and taps on the file Danny's been trying to  
              access - NICK DRAYTON'S driver's license pops up.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        Owner of the See Food Lodge, and  
                        incidentally, Marissa's boss.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Didn't you say Garcia thought she  
                        was sleeping with him?  
  
              Steve is not pleased by this information.  
  
                                                               CUT TO:  
  
  
  
              INT. NICK'S RESTAURANT - COLD ROOM - DAY  
  
              We cut to NICK DRAYTON, early 40's, his arm in a sling. He's  
              laughing, the kind of laugh when something's really not  
              funny.  
  
                                  NICK  
                        Sleeping with Marissa? No. No, no, no no no.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        You want us to believe you didn't  
                        go out there yesterday and kill the  
                        husband of the woman you were  
                        sleeping with?  
  
                                  NICK  
                        No, I _expect_ you to believe it. I'm  
                         _gay_ , Commander.  
  
              Steve blinks - oh. Danny pinches his nose in an attempt not  
              to laugh at Steve's stymied expression.  
  
                                  NICK  
                        Marissa's a good employee - she's  
                        good people - but I'm happily  
                        married, okay? Not that it saved my  
                        shoulder.  
  
              He indicates the sling.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        Your shoulder - what does Garcia  
                        have to do with your shoulder?  
  
                                  NICK  
                        He came bursting into our house the  
                        night before last, ranting about  
                        how I was screwing his wife and had  
                        destroyed their marriage. I tried  
                        to calm him down and he...  
                        apparently didn't like being  
                        touched.  
  
              He smiles, remembering.  
  
                                  NICK  
                        Funny thing is, when Greg ran in to  
                        save me, Clay put two and two  
                        together. He popped my shoulder  
                        back in after making me take a swig  
                        of Jack. Let me tell you, I felt  
                        pretty badass.  
  
              Danny and Steve perk up at this - a bottle of Jack Daniels?  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        What happened to the bottle?  
  
              Nick shrugs, then winces at the pain.  
  
                                  NICK  
                        Gave it to him. Figured he needed  
                        to numb his pain more than I did.  
  
  
  
              I/E. DANNY'S CAMARO - DAY  
  
              Danny drives; Steve sulks in the passenger seat.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        You buy this guy's story?  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        You think he's faking the shoulder,  
                        or faking the homosexuality?  
  
              Steve scrubs at his face.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        This case is giving me a headache.  
                        We've got a guy at the end of his  
                        rope, a suicide isn't exactly a  
                        shock, but the evidence isn't  
                        cooperating.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        What, now you _want_ it to be a  
                        suicide?  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        No, it's just - Joe asked me to  
                        look into this, you know? Only I  
                        don't think he expected us to find  
                        anything. I think he just wanted to  
                        feel like he'd done right by  
                        Garcia.  
  
              Danny hesitates, wanting to ask the next question but not  
              really sure how to phrase it.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        So you think some SEALs, they get,  
                        what, suicidal?  
  
              Steve takes a second to realize Danny might be talking about  
              him.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Danny, I'm not suicidal.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        I didn't say you were! But, you  
                        know, stress. A lot's happened to  
                        you in the past year or so. I'm just  
                        saying, if you want to talk about -  
                        whatever.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Talk about whatever?  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        I'm trying to be supportive, here.  
                        Can you let me do that for five  
                        seconds?  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        This is you supportive?  
  
              Just then Steve's phone rings. He answers, puts it on  
              speaker.  
  
                                  STEVE (CONT'D)  
                        Max, what's up?  
  
                                  MAX (O.S.)  
                        Steve. I'd appreciate it if you'd  
                        come down to the morgue as soon as  
                        possible.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        What's happened?  
  
                                                               CUT TO:  
  
  
  
              INT. MORGUE - DAY  
  
              Max rolls out a corpse from one of the freezers. Steve  
              and Danny cluster around.  
  
                                  MAX  
                        This came in just a few hours ago -  
                        a John Doe, victim of a hit-and-run  
                        on the North Shore. I was about to  
                        begin the autopsy when I noticed  
                        this--  
  
              He indicates the corpse's shoulder, where there's a tattoo  
              identical to the one Garcia had. Steve leans down to look at  
              the face more closely.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        So he's probably on the same SEAL  
                        Team as Garcia.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                         _Was_.  
  
              Steve pulls out his phone.  
  
                                                               CUT TO:  
  
  
  
              INT. GARCIA RESIDENCE - DAY  
  
              Joe and Marissa are having coffee at the kitchen table. His  
              phone starts ringing.  
  
                                  JOE  
                            (answering)  
                        White.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Joe, another SEAL is dead, killed  
                        in a hit and run a few hours ago.  
  
                                  JOE  
                        My God.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        I need you to meet me at the base -  
                        we need to talk to someone.  
  
                                  JOE  
                        Roger that.  
  
                                                          CUT BACK TO:  
  
  
  
              INT. MORGUE - DAY  
  
              Max pushes the corpse back into the freezer as Steve goes to  
              leave. Danny stops him.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        Someone, who's someone? Who're you  
                        going to talk to?  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        The commanding officer of the SEAL  
                        Team. Someone's bumping them off  
                        one by one - we've got to stop it  
                        before they're all dead.  
  
              END ACT THREE  
  
              ***  
  
              ACT FOUR  
  
  
  
              EXT. NAVY SEAL TRAINING POOL - DAY  
  
              Drownproofing - a dozen men or so are in the pool, uniform,  
              boots, and all, running drills. This is one of the hardest  
              tests in the military. Standing next to the pool is WADE  
              GUTCHES, 55, lifelong Navy man. He's shouting at the sailors  
              in the water.  
  
                                  WADE  
                        What do you think this is, daycare?  
                        You want some little floaties,  
                        sailor? You get back in there and  
                        show me your balls have dropped!  
  
              Steve and Joe approach; Wade catches sight of Joe and grins.  
  
                                  WADE  
                        Joe! You come down to get a little  
                        practice in?  
  
                                  JOE  
                        I wouldn't want to embarrass these  
                        kids. Wade, this is Commander Steve  
                        McGarrett, leader of the Five-0  
                        task force. Steve, meet Sergeant  
                        Wade Gutches, SD Team One.  
  
                                  WADE  
                        It's a real pleasure, Commander.  
                        Heard good things about you.  
  
              They shake hands.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        You too, sir - word is that around  
                        here, sailors fear God and Gutches.  
  
                                  WADE  
                        I'm insulted I come second on that  
                        list.  
  
                                  JOE  
                        Wade, we need to talk for a minute.  
  
              This sets off alarm bells for Wade; he looks around, leads  
              Steve and Joe over to a corner of the training area.  
  
                                  WADE  
                        Is this about Garcia's suicide?  
  
              Joe looks upset, ready to argue, but Steve steps in.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        It wasn't a suicide, sir. He was  
                        knocked out before someone used his  
                        gun to make it look that way.  
  
                                  JOE  
                        And Steve's just come from the morgue  
                        - Petty Officer Paul Jamesik was  
                        just killed this morning in a hit  
                        and-run.  
  
              This is the first Wade's heard of it; you can see the shock  
              on his face.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        We believe they were killed because  
                        they're on the same SEAL Team--  
  
                                  WADE  
                        You know I can't tell you anything  
                        about that. SEAL teams are  
                        classified for a reason. Now, I'll  
                        get NCIS involved but that's all I  
                        can do for you.  
  
              He gives Joe a significant look.  
  
                                  WADE (CONT'D)  
                        Say, Joe, let's get a drink  
                        tonight, you remember that place we  
                        went to a few weeks ago?  
  
                                  JOE  
                        Sure.  
  
              Wade nods at Joe, then Steve, then marches back to the pool.  
              Steve moves to follow him and demand answers, but Joe puts a  
              hand on his shoulder.  
  
                                  JOE  
                        Let's go.

  
              EXT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT  
  
              Chin watches from a nearby car as an ominous black SUV pulls  
              up to a nondescript warehouse.

  
              Chin has clearly been waiting for them, but he doesn't get  
              out of his car, just puts his binoculars up to get a closer  
              look.  
  
              The doors open and a half-dozen toughs get out - along with  
              Kono, looking sullen in a black dress and combat boots. She's  
              moving differently; she looks dangerous, angry.  
  
                                  KONO  
                        I thought we were going clubbing  
                        tonight - this ain't much of a  
                        club.  
  
                                  TOUGH  
                        Come on.  
  
              Kono looks around; she stares hard into the darkness, before  
              following the toughs into the warehouse.  
  
              In his car, Chin lowers his binoculars. What is Kono up to?  
  
  
  
              INT. WAREHOUSE - NIGHT  
  
              Kono follows the toughs through a sweatshop operation -  
              hundreds of people pressing garments, steam everywhere.  
  
                                  KONO  
                        I prefer Saks Fifth Avenue, if  
                        you're taking me shopping.  
  
              The toughs ignore her; they come to a door where an elderly  
              woman is sitting. She bangs on the door; it opens to reveal --  
  
  
  
              INT. WAREHOUSE - BACK ROOM - CONTINUOUS  
  
              A gambling den. A half-dozen men crowded around a poker  
              table; the air is thick with smoke.  
  
              Seated at the table is FRANK DELANO, 40s; he's clearly been  
              playing for hours, but he's sharper than anyone  
              else in the room. He focuses instantly on Kono.  
  
                                  DELANO  
                        Former Officer Kalakaua. So nice to  
                        finally meet you.  
  
              Kono narrows her eyes.  
  
                                  KONO  
                        Former Detective Frank Delano.  
                        Pleasure's all yours.  
                            (to tough)  
                        What are we doing here?  
  
                                  DELANO  
                        Simon here is one of my colleagues.  
                        When he told me he'd met you,  
                        I'll admit I was curious.  
  
                                  KONO  
                        Oh, so I'm wasting my time  
                        assuaging your curiosity?  
  
                                  DELANO  
                        You've been wasting your time for  
                        long enough, don't you think?  
  
              He gets up from the table, gestures for Kono to follow him.  
              After a moment, she does. The toughs join the poker game,  
              promptly forgetting her existence.  
  
              Delano goes to a battered old police desk; there's even a  
              "DET. DELANO" nameplate in front. Kono sprawls in a chair,  
              clearly not in the mood to be friendly. Delano retreats  
              behind the desk and pours out a measure of booze into two  
              glasses. He holds one out to Kono.  
  
                                  KONO  
                        No thanks.  
  
                                  DELANO  
                        I don't trust people who don't  
                        drink. Especially ex-cops.  
  
                                  KONO  
                        Well, I don't trust you, so when I  
                        say "no thanks," I mean, "get that  
                        out of my face."  
  
              Delano smiles, not intimidated in the least.  
  
                                  DELANO  
                        You might want to hear the toast  
                        first: "To Internal Affairs and  
                        Sergeant Fryer. May he get what's  
                        coming to him."  
  
              Kono visibly reacts to Fryer's name - Delano notices, and  
              holds out the glass again. This time she takes it.  
  
                                  KONO  
                        Cheers.  
  
              They knock back their drinks.  
  
                                  KONO  
                        What were you talking about, I'm  
                        wasting my time?  
  
                                  DELANO  
                        I've heard all about the  
                        investigation. Fryer's got nothing  
                        but it doesn't matter - he's  
                        gunning for you and it'll be a cold  
                        day in hell before you get your  
                        badge back.  
  
              He watches her reaction closely; she reaches for the bottle  
              and pours herself another drink.  
  
                                  DELANO (CONT'D)  
                        You don't seem too broken up about  
                        it. I thought you'd be crying into  
                        your pillow about not getting back  
                        into your little task force.  
  
                                  KONO  
                            (shrugging)  
                        They've forgotten about me. Why  
                        shouldn't I forget about them?  
  
                                  DELANO  
                        Well said. Loyalty is everything,  
                        isn't it?  
                            (beat)  
                        How'd you like to do police work,  
                        anyway? Getting scum off the  
                        streets and laying down the law.  
  
                                  KONO  
                        You just said I wasn't getting my  
                        badge back.  
  
                                  DELANO  
                        Kind of work I'm talking about, you  
                        don't need a badge.  
  
              Delano leans back, relaxing; he knows he's got Kono's  
              attention.  
  
                                  DELANO  
                        The operation I run is - like our own  
                        kind of task force. We bring bad guys  
                        down and take them out. Except  
                        instead of handing them over to a  
                        justice system that's anything but,  
                        we deal a different kind of justice.  
  
                                  KONO  
                        What kind is that?  
  
                                  DELANO  
                        Let's just say it's a lot more  
                        lucrative. And I think you're just  
                        the woman to help me run it. You're  
                        smart, tough, and you've known this  
                        island your whole life. Better yet,  
                        you know how we can stay under the  
                        radar.  
  
                                  KONO  
                        Why do you say that?  
  
                                  DELANO  
                        Because I know you and your little  
                        Commander _took_ that money. You  
                        might've lost your badge, but you're  
                        still walking around free and  
                        clear, without a shred of evidence  
                        other than some old lady who might  
                        have seen you near the scene. That  
                        tells me you've got some skills.  
  
              Kono watches him, the way you'd watch a shark circling you on  
              your surfboard.  
  
                                  KONO  
                        You're not going to give me a  
                        drink and then give me a job.  
  
              Delano smiles again, coming in for the kill.  
  
                                  DELANO  
                        You're right. I think a  
                        probationary period is appropriate,  
                        don't you? There's a drugs raid  
                        going down sometime in the next  
                        week; I want you to get the when  
                        and where.  
  
                                  KONO  
                        You got any ideas on how I do that?  
  
                                  DELANO  
                        You stole ten million dollars  
                        without breaking a sweat, Kalakaua.  
                        You'll think of something.  
  
                                                               CUT TO:  
  
  
  
              INT. TIKI BAR - NIGHT  
  
              A typical tourist trap in Waikiki. Wade sits at the bar,  
              still military despite the aloha shirt he's wearing. Joe and  
              Steve sit on either side of him.  
  
                                  WADE  
                            (not looking up)  
                        Sorry I couldn't talk on base.  
                        Things've been a little dicey.  
  
                                  JOE  
                        What's going on?  
  
                                  WADE  
                        About a month ago, Naval  
                        Intelligence was hacked -  
                        identities of several SEAL teams  
                        compromised. Garcia and Jamesik and  
                        their team were brought out here to  
                        finish maneuvers - I guess Command  
                        thought they'd be safer here.  
  
                                  JOE  
                        They were wrong.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        So the SEAL team was training for a  
                        mission?  
  
                                  WADE  
                        They still are - they ship out day  
                        after tomorrow.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Sir, with all due respect, these  
                        men are being hunted by someone  
                        highly trained. They need to be  
                        warned.  
  
                                  WADE  
                        I know that, and we're bringing them  
                        back to base as we speak.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Sir, I know NCIS and Naval  
                        Intelligence have jurisdiction, but  
                        Five-0 is already in position to  
                        help. If you give me the names of  
                        the other team members, or what  
                        their mission is, we can find out  
                        who's behind this--  
  
                                  WADE  
                        I've already told you more than  
                        you're entitled to, Commander.  
  
              He gets up and nods to Joe, leaving behind a folded-up  
              newspaper. Steve grinds his teeth, frustrated - to be so  
              close and get nowhere is killing him.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        So we're nowhere.  
  
              Joe notices the paper, picks it up. It's a Spanish-language  
              paper, with headlines screaming [in Spanish]: ALVARO IS  
              UNSTOPPABLE.  
  
                                  JOE  
                        Not quite.  
  
                                                               CUT TO:  
  
  
  
              INT. IOLANI PALACE - FIVE-0 HQ - THE NEXT DAY  
  
              The team, with Joe, surrounds the Surface Table; Lori is  
              leading the debrief.  
  
                                  LORI  
                        The Alvaro cartel: based in  
                        Bolivia, responsible for hundreds  
                        of deaths over the past five years.  
                        They've recently branched out -  
                        from drugs to weapons and  
                        intelligence.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        So they're the one's behind the  
                        hacking?  
  
                                  LORI  
                        Probably. I spoke to my sources  
                        back in Homeland Security - looks  
                        like Naval Intelligence has been  
                        planning this mission for a while,  
                        training the SEAL team here instead  
                        of Little Creek.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        So why'd our killer just start now?  
                        Why not get these guys sooner?  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        He wanted to take them out all at  
                        once - and in ways that don't look  
                        like obvious homicides - that way  
                        it takes officials longer to react,  
                        to make the connection. We need to  
                        find out who the cartel hired.  
  
                                  LORI  
                        Already done.  
  
              The boys look up, impressed.  
  
                                  LORI  
                        Okay, your surprise is a little  
                        insulting. I found pictures of the  
                        guy Ketano's cameras caught out in  
                        the grove--  
  
              She throws a blurry picture of a man with a rucksack up on  
              one of the screens.  
  
                                  LORI  
                        --and ran it through facial  
                        recognition.  
  
              She throws another picture up, this time a mugshot of a very  
              mean-looking guy.  
  
                                  LORI  
                        Meet Hector Ruiz, high-level muscle  
                        for the Alvaro cartel. Former  
                        military, which explains how he  
                        managed to sneak up on Garcia.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        Yeah, but running somebody over  
                        in a car doesn't exactly take skill.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        How do we find him before he finds  
                        another SEAL?  
  
                                  LORI  
                        He's got about fifty aliases; one  
                        of them is listed as arriving in  
                        Honolulu about a week ago, but so  
                        far it hasn't raised any other red  
                        flags. I'm running the other  
                        aliases through credit card  
                        charges, money transfers, the  
                        works. I also put an APB on him,  
                        we'll see if HPD gets lucky.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Meanwhile, we still don't know who  
                        he's going after.  
  
                                  JOE  
                        I've been leaning on Wade all  
                        morning . The whole team's been  
                        called back - except for Lieutenant  
                        Desmond Jax.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                            (surprised)  
                        He gave you a name?  
  
                                  JOE  
                        He didn't want to, but Jax is the  
                        team leader - without Garcia and  
                        Jamesik, the mission will be  
                        harder, but without Jax it won't  
                        happen at all. They need to find  
                        him - fast.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        We got an address?  
  
                                                               CUT TO:  
  
  
  
              EXT. JAX'S APARTMENT COMPLEX - DAY  
  
              The team rushes in, armed and ready for action. Steve pounds  
              on the door.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Lieutenant Jax! It's Five-0, open  
                        up!  
  
              No response - it's dead quiet. Steve steps back - and kicks  
              the door down.  
  
  
  
              INT. JAX'S APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS  
  
              The team secures the apartment - no sign of Jax, or signs of  
              a struggle. The place is neat and spartan; the home of a  
              soldier. We hear shouts of "Clear!" from the team as they  
              reconnect in the living room.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        No wallet, no car keys - no car,  
                        judging from the parking space out  
                        there. If something's happened to  
                        him, I'm guessing it didn't happen  
                        here.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                            (thinking out loud)  
                        Okay, he's not here, and he's got a  
                        mission tomorrow, right?  
  
              Steve nods.  
  
                                  DANNY (CONT'D)  
                        So what's something _you_ would do,  
                        day before a big mission?  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        SEALs are all about facing down  
                        death - most of the time I'd go out  
                        and do the most extreme thing I  
                        could, just to get the adrenaline  
                        fix.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        Most of the time?  
  
              Steve looks uncomfortable, blushing.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        I mean, if Catherine wasn't  
                        stationed in the area.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        Let's leave that kind of adrenaline  
                        out of it. We need to call every  
                        company that offers thrills -  
                        bungee jumping, skydiving, extreme  
                        snorkling - see if they've got Jax  
                        on their books for today.  
  
                                                               CUT TO:  
  
  
  
              EXT. AIRSTRIP - DAY  
  
              Jax is approaching a puddlejumper, looking excited and  
              carefree. He reaches out and shakes hands with the pilot.  
  
                                  JAX  
                        Great day for it, isn't it?  
  
                                  PILOT  
                        Yes, sir. Let's get you up in the  
                        air. Your pack's in the plane all  
                        ready to go.  
  
              The pilot turns and we see - it's HECTOR RUIZ.  
  
              END ACT FOUR  
  
              ***  
  
              ACT FIVE  
  
  
  
              INT. PLANE - DAY  
  
              Jax has the door to the plane open and is getting ready to  
              jump. In the cockpit, Ruiz puts the plane on autopilot and  
              goes back.  
  
                                  RUIZ  
                        Let me check your suit before you  
                        go.  
  
              As he looks it over, we see a small blade in his hand, which  
              he uses to cut through some key webbing. Jax, still facing  
              the door, doesn't notice.  
  
                                  RUIZ  
                        All right, sir, you're good to go.  
                        And sir?  
  
                                  JAX  
                        What?  
  
                                  RUIZ  
                        Juan Alvaro says hello.  
  
              And Ruiz kicks Jax in the back, shoving him out the plane  
              door and sending him plummeting to earth. Ruiz gets the door  
              shut and goes back to the cockpit.  
  
  
  
              EXT. MIDAIR - DAY  
  
              Jax is frantically pulling at his cord, but nothing happens -  
              he's plummeting toward the earth with no hope of surviving.  
  
              Just then Steve slams into him from out of nowhere, grabbing  
              hold.

  
              Instinct takes over and Jax fights him - they trade punches  
              midair - before Steve knocks him out. Only then is Steve able to  
              attach his harness to Jax's and pull the shute.  
  
                                                               CUT TO:  
  
  
  
              EXT. AIRSTRIP - DAY  
  
              Ruiz lands the airplane and opens the plane's door - and faces  
              Danny and Lori, their guns drawn.  
  
                                  DANNY  
                        FIVE-0, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS  
                        UP.  
  
              For a moment Ruiz freezes, before he lifts both hands and  
              steps down onto the ground. Lori cuffs him and begins reading  
              him his rights.  
  
                                                               CUT TO:  
  
  
  
              EXT. FIELD - DAY  
  
              Joe drives up to where Steve's landed with the still  
              unconcious Jax.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        He's alive.  
  
                                  JOE  
                        Why's he unconcious? And what happened to  
                        your eye?  
  
                                                               CUT TO:  
  
  
  
              EXT. KONO'S HOUSE - DAY  
  
              Chin is waiting on the walkway when a large SUV pulls up; a  
              bunch of toughs lean out the windows, staring Chin down.  
  
              The rear door opens and Kono jumps out; she catches sight of  
              Chin and her face hardens.  
  
                                  KONO  
                        What do you want?  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        Who are those guys?  
  
                                  KONO  
                        Hello to you too.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        Kono, I'm serious.  
  
                                  KONO  
                        Yeah, that's the problem. _They_ 're  
                        fun, _you_ 're serious. Is it okay  
                        that I'm having fun?  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                        Running around with those guys  
                        isn't going to get your badge back.  
  
                                  KONO  
                        You think I want it? You can take  
                        it and _shove_ it, cuz.  
  
              She shoves his shoulder, hard and mean, and Chin staggers  
              back. Their eyes meet - there is a moment of understanding,  
              connection.  
  
                                  CHIN HO  
                            (very quietly)  
                        Hey. Aloha, all right?  
  
              Kono closes her eyes - she's needed to hear this for so long.  
              She nods, minutely, then pushes Chin roughly out of the way  
              and strides into her house.  
  
              Chin stands and watches as the SUV pulls away.  
  
                                                               CUT TO:  
  
  
  
              INT. NAVY BASE - OPERATIONS ROOM - DAY  
  
              Wade is in charge; there's a huge bank of monitors, a  
              surveillance team is at every one of the computers around the  
              room. This is a place where bad things are witnessed.  
  
              Steve is ushered in by a pair of uniforms.  
  
                                  WADE  
                        Commander McGarrett.  
                            (formally)  
                        On behalf of the United States  
                        Navy, I'd like to thank you for  
                        what you did yesterday. Lieutenant  
                        Jax would be here to thank you  
                        himself, but he's--  
  
              Wade gestures to the screen.  
  
                                  WADE (CONT'D)  
                        Away on business.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Thank you, sir.  
  
                                  WADE  
                        Thought you might appreciate  
                        knowing that what your team did  
                        means that our team was able to go  
                        ahead with its mission on schedule.  
                        With the extra intelligence we've  
                        gotten from Hector Ruiz, this might  
                        just be one of our most successful  
                        missions.  
  
              We see the start of the raid on the monitors - the flash of  
              guns searing across the night-vision of the cameras. Steve  
              watches for a moment, then turns to Wade.  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        Sir, thank you.  
  
                                  WADE  
                            (confused)  
                        You're leaving? You don't want to  
                        see how it turns out?  
  
                                  STEVE  
                        I know how it turns out, sir.  
  
              And Steve walks out, closing the door carefully behind him.  
  
                                                               CUT TO:  
  
  
  
              INT. KONO'S HOUSE - DAY  
  
              Kono is sitting on her bed, talking on the phone.  
  
                                  KONO  
                        I'm fine, Mom. No, really. Really.  
                        Chin always worries, it's his  
                        hobby.  
  
              She's got her laptop open. Her expression wars with her tone,  
              tears welling up in her eyes as she tries to force a smile.  
  
                                  KONO  
                        Not much. I was thinking I'd go up  
                        to the North Shore tomorrow. Should  
                        be a really nice day.  
  
              Her heart is breaking. The tears spill over as we pan around  
              to see the monitor of her laptop - the entry page for HPD.  
              She's keyed in Chin's name, and now she slowly types in the  
              password.  
  
                                  KONO  
                        I love you, too. Bye.  
  
              And she presses "Enter."  
  
                                                             FADE OUT.  


**Author's Note:**

> In this, as in most of my stuff, I encourage concrit and questions, although I will say that formatting this was a pain in my ass and if you notice something a bit out of whack in that regard, I'm probably not be able to change it. But if you've got any questions about why I did X instead of Y or put this character here and took this character out there, I'd be happy to answer them. And if you've got any concerns about plot points or characterizations, by all means let me know. I wrote this over the course of four days, off and on (mostly off), and there may very well be a huge gaping plot hole that I missed. You can point it out to me and I promise I won't get huffy.
> 
> ... that said, I absolutely refuse to change anything about the scene where SuperSteve flies to the rescue of the skydiving SEAL. That was so perfectly absurd and stupid and I love it so much.


End file.
